rollplay_court_of_swordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Court of Coins
The Court of Coins, also called the Court of Pentacles and the Court of Earth, is the largest and most materialy prosperous of The Courts. Description While all the Courts have existed precisely as long, the Court of Coins can, in some ways, claim the longest history. For what is history if it has not been recorded? The Imperial Record of the Court of Coins stretches as far back as any, though direct accounts of the conclave and the formation of the Structure of Fours have all been lost. Indirect accounts show the importance of the Court of Coins in the formation of all the Courts, and it is known among scholars in this largest of Courts that they are the key to that which occured in the conclave. The Court of Coins, as Earth Court, is most prosperous materially of all the Courts - it boasts the largest number of banks, trading companies and merchant houses of anywhere in the world. It is the largest Court by size, bragging a territory twice the size of its neighbors in any direction and several hundred times more land than the Court of Cups, if one doesn’t count the empty ocean. There is nothing this Court does not harvest or manufacture, and it contains biomes as diverse as desert, coasts both tropical and temperate, forests, mountains, jungles and valleys. Throughout this land some of the oldest and most prosperous cities can be found, though the honor of largest city in the Courts yet belongs to the City of Brass, in the Court of Wands. The people of the Court of Coins are varied and their cultures broad to match. Their temperance, practices and desires run the gamut from subdued to boisterous, but among them all a respect for the simpler things - a warm bed, a good meal and a giant pile of gold to sleep on at night. Trade and commerce are the most important thing to the Courts and their roadways stretch all across the world, even unto the coldest, darkest north. The Court of Coins is a peaceful Court, but it is said that they’ll buy or sell anything. Slavery is common in this kingdom, and anything is legal, for a price. Even, it is rumored, dark magic. The Court of Coins is renowned for their minting capabilities, with other courts, including the Court of Swords, outsourcing their coin production to the kingdom. Locations * Bái Yá Monastery, An ancient library and monastery town on the northern Xu Lin Valley. Said to be blessed by the Chosen of The Emperor before the Courts had form. The town is populated by monks and learned folk, mostly. Tarot Tarots connected to the Court of Coins are as follows. * ACE OF COINS * TWO OF COINS * THREE OF COINS * FOUR OF COINS * FIVE OF COINS * SIX OF COINS * SEVEN OF COINS * EIGHT OF COINS * NINE OF COINS * TEN OF COINS * PAGE OF COINS * KNIGHT OF COINS * QUEEN OF COINS * KING OF COINS Category:The Courts Category:Locations